Studying Can Be Hard
by SpecialJenn
Summary: Hinata's grades are starting to slip, will a study session with Ino help or hurt? YURI INOxHINATA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN NARUTO!!! NOW GET OFF MY LAWN YOU STINKIN' KIDS AND YOUR HIPPIED-HOPPIN' MUSIC!!

XD i know im strange, but i like it that way :3  
so this is a very smexy one shot of ino and hinata  
though i might just make it a two-shot if you all like it  
as always R&R

ON TO THE SEXY SEXY ONE-SHOT!!!

No matter how hard she tried, Hinata could just not focus on studying. She must have read the same page ten times, but nothing was sinking in.

"Hmm," she was trying her hardest not to make a sound, "Ino, please… I can't concentrate" But Ino didn't care, she keep on playing and teasing her tits, making sure to pinch her nipples every once and awhile. Both her shirt and bra were pushed up and she sitting on Ino's lap with her legs spread apart. Whenever Hinata tried to close her legs, Ino would use hers to spread them farther.

"No no no," she'd say in Hinata's ear, "is there something that you're trying to hide from me?"

"N-n-no" Hinata was blushing madly while still trying to focus on her math notes.

"Really?" Ino responded in a sly tone, she reached down and lifted Hinata's skirt and pressed her fingers against Hinata's panties. They were completely wet. Ino gave a low chuckle and continued to rub and prod the area.

"Hinata, your body's a lot more honest then you are."

By this time Hinata had given up on trying to study, she dropped her pencil and doubled over in pleasure.

"Ahh~ ahh~" she was moaning more steadily now but still trying to keep her voice low.

"I see your finally starting to get into it, now what do you want to happen next?"

"Ahh~ mhmmm~ please… Ino, Hanabi will hear us…" Hinata was starting to move in rhythm with Ino's hand.

"Don't worry about her, she's in the basement watching TV, she'll never hear us no matter how loud we get." Ino was still rubbing Hinata's pussy and teasing her entrance, "But you didn't answer my question, what do you want me to do to you?"

Hinata gave a small gasp, she turned so red that Ino could see it appear in her ears. She gave a devilish grin and took her hand away from Hinata's panties. A needy moan escaped Hinata's lips. Ino chuckled slightly and began to kiss her shoulders and neck while gently running her fingers up and down Hinata's arms. Hinata shivered and began to grinded against Ino. Ino was really starting to get excited but had to keep her cool.

"Hinata I won't go any further until you answer my question." She blew softly against her neck and watch as Hinata began to twitch.

Hinata was stuck she didn't have a choice but to answer, even thinking those words made her embarrassed, but they had gone too far now to stop. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I-Ino, pl-please…" tears where forming in her eyes and she started to tremble, "m-make… l-l-love with me." She felt so humiliated; she wanted the earth to swallow her whole. Meanwhile Ino had been caught off guard, she was expecting Hinata to say something like, 'fuck me.' Or 'make me cum.' But this? Ino was remembering just how innocent Hinata really was. This was the first time Hinata ever said love along with her name, it made Ino so happy. She then heard Hinata start to cry and felt like dying for making her do that. She embraced her tightly around the waist.

"I'm sorry… I want to do this properly." She then picked her up princess style and brought her to the bed. She gently laid her down and wiped away her tears. She leaned down and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. Hinata was the one thrown off guard this time, usually Ino's kisses were rough and really passionate. When they broke the kiss and Hinata opened her eye's she saw tears forming in Ino's eyes

"I-I'm sorry Hinata. I'm always doing this kinda stuff to you, but I just can't help it. It's like I'm addicted to your body and I wanna touch you all the time. I want you all for myself and I know that's not right, but…" Ino broke into a sob and couldn't stop. Hinata then sat up and gave Ino a kiss, it started off gently, but then grew in passion. She only stopped when she couldn't hold her breath anymore and pulled away. They were both left gasping for air.

"Please Ino, make love with me."

When she repeated this there was a certain tone of lust that rang in Ino's ear. She thought back to when it all started.

(flashback) She had thrown a party while her parents were away. There was so much alcohol and nearly everyone was drunk. Somehow Hinata was among them. While walking around and chatting with people she saw that Kiba (also drunk) was hitting on Hinata, but she was trying to pull away. When Kiba started getting more forceful, Ino ran up to him and punched him straight in the face.

"No one's gonna getting raped at MY party!"

Ino was so shit-faced that she did a superhero pose afterward. She thought it would be best to bring Hinata to her room and lock her in till the beer was out of her system. So she dragged her upstairs and brought her into her room.

"Gee thanks Ino!! You were AMAAAAZZINNG!!" Hinata slurred.

She pushed her body up against Ino's and hung to her tightly.

"You smell really really nish(nice)" Ino quickly made up her mind, but she still didn't want anyone getting raped.

"Hey, Hinata!" she shouted unintentionally, "you wanna fuck?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Then both dropped to the floor and Ino did everything to her that she could. By morning they had both woken up naked, with vague memories of the night before. As the hangover kicked in so did the rest of the memories. They both turned a deep red and looked away from each other. They got dressed in silence and Hinata ran out of the room. Ino wanted to stop her but couldn't muster up the courage. As she slowly went down the steps, each one making her headache worse, she saw that all the rest of her guest were passed out. She went about waking people up and making them leave, but not before she checked to make sure that they didn't steal anything. Of course she caught a couple people and gave them a good beating for it. She then went about the task of cleaning her now trashed house, all the while thinking about her night with Hinata.

At school Hinata avoid her at all costs, and every time Ino saw her, her desire to be with her grew. After a week she couldn't hold it in anymore, one day after school Ino waited for just the right chance and snuck up behind Hinata when they were both alone in the halls. She quickly pushed her into the janitor's closet and ravaged her body. Hinata struggled against it for a while but then began moaning and calling out her name.

After that Ino would jump Hinata any chance she could, in the bathroom, behind the bleachers, in the locker rooms, even in an empty classroom. It was always the same; Hinata would struggle a bit in the beginning but would then end up thrusting into Ino's hand or mouth and moan and shout. Her cries of pleasure was what really got Ino addicted, she always lounged to hear her sweet voice ringing in her ears. It made her body shiver with delight. (end of flashback)

"Are you ready for this?" Ino asked. Hinata simple nodded her head

Even though they had done it many times, it somehow felt like the first, they were both nervous and didn't take their eyes off each other. Ino was on top of Hinata and she lowered her head and began to kiss her lover. As they made out, they began to take each others clothes off. First was their shirts and bras, then Ino's pants and Hinata's skirt, and finally they slipped off the last piece of fabric that separated them. Ino was about to start with Hinata's tits, when Hinata held her head and stopped her. Ino looked up at her quizzically.

"I-It's not fair! I'm the only one who always gets to feel good," the blush was starting to come across her creamy pale skin, "I-I want to make you feel that way t-too."

Ino gave a small smile; Hinata really was just so adorable innocent. Hinata flipped her over and pinned her down. Ino was really shocked at how forceful Hinata was being, but Hinata was still really nervous. In all the times they've done it, she'd never had to do anything. Ino would do so many things that drove Hinata wild with pleasure and make her cum. This always made her feel really guilty for being the only one to cum, so this time she wanted to repay the favor.

Hinata bent down and gave Ino a deep and passionate kiss. She then moved on and placed small kisses on her neck while leaving little red marks of ownership like the many Ino had left on her. She worked her way down to her tits, which were almost as big as hers. She rubbed them and tweaked the nips until they were hard and perky. She then started to suck one. Ino had been trying to hold in her moans but she was on the verge of shouting. How on earth was Hinata so good at this if it was her first time doing it?

"Ahh~ H-Hinata! Ahhh~~ you're so good!" she arched her back in an effort to feel more.

Hinata felt so happy at the sounds of Ino's moans and her words of praise. She understood now why Ino craved this feeling, to know that you're giving someone so much pleasure, it gave you your own. Hinata switched and began to suck on the other one. As she became more confident she sucked more and twirled her tongue around her nip. Ino's mind was starting to go blank and her moans were getting louder and louder.

"Hinata, I can't hold back anymore!"

Hinata looked up and nodded. She then lowered her head further down until she was staring at Ino's pussy. It was almost mesmerizing, Hinata placed her tongue at the bottom end and in one long, slow lick came to Ino's clit. Ino flung her head back and came instantly.

"AHH~~!!" she never knew that her body could feel this good and was in a state of shock. Hinata on the other hand gasped and pulled away.

"Ino, Ino!! Di-did I hurt you?! I'm s-sorry!!"

Ino reached up and held Hinata's head in her hands, she then brought it back down back to her crotch. Even though she had just cum she was still so horny, but still couldn't put a simple sentence together.

"Mo-more… please." Hinata saw the desperation in her eyes and realized that she hadn't actually hurt her. She was so relieved and began to lick her pussy again. Ino had her hands wrapped in Hinata's long dark hair, while she shouted out wildly. Hinata was hitting every spot perfectly and getting excited whenever she heard Ino yell out. Ino was rocking her hips in time with Hinata's tongue and shouting out her name

"HINATA~! HINAAHHH~~!!"

Right at that moment Hinata had moved to Ino's clit and was sucking and licking it feverishly. Ino bucked like crazy when she came a second time. She laid still after the waves of pleasure faded. Her voice was horse and she was still breathing heavily.

"Hinata… I, love you… so much."

Hinata smiled and curled up next to Ino and warped her arms around her.

"I love you lots too, hee hee."

"As soon as, I can move again… I'll be repaying the favor."

"Hee hee, I'll be waiting."

They both closed their eyes and drifted off into a world of dreams with only thoughts of each other.

END(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'M THE QUEEN OF ZE EARTH! But goddammit all, still don't own Naruto

You guys have shown this more then "a little love", guess cuz everyone likes smut, and if they tell you they don't, they are fucking lying! :3 anyhow, I have something else that I must say

Some of the yuri fanfics here scare the ever loving shit outta me .! more specifically the ones that go like: _and then she jammed a 24in dildo with sandpaper sides all the way in her cunt and made her cum for the 2.859 time that hour, while squeezing her tit with enough force to crush stone._

Or the kind where they're like fighting and fucking at the same time... Seems kinda dangerous to me, and a bit of a mood killer…. Anyways I digress

ON TO THE SMEXIER STORY!

The clock on the wall ticked away, eventually striking 8 pm and made a small chime accordingly. This sound should have gone unnoticed by the two lovers sleeping soundly and snuggling closely to each other, but it was just enough to stir Hinata out of her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened and tried to focus themselves in the dark room. It took her a moment to remember where she was, then as she tried to get up she felt the light weight of her love's warm body on her arm. She smiled and leaned closer to Ino and gave her a kiss. But Ino stayed asleep, Hinata made a small pout, and gave Ino a more passionate kiss that trailed down her jaw to her ear, where Hinata gave a nibble and whispered, "Innooo~"

Finally Ino started to awake, her eyes slowly opened up to Hinata, still naked from their previous fun. She smiled as her eyes traced her perfect body from her big tits to her sweet ass.

"Good, now that you're awake, it's time to start studying." Hinata started to get off the bed when Ino grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on top of herself.

"No, no, no. Not yet, I still have 'a favor' I owe you." Ino said lustfully. Before Hinata had a chance to argue Ino locked her in a deep kiss and was actively probing her mouth with her tongue. Hinata gave up without a fight and began to return the gesture. Soon they were a tangled mess of limbs, groping, licking and straddling. They rolled on the bed and when Ino was on top she suddenly pulled away from Hinata.

"Huh?" was the only sound to escape from the heiress' mouth before the opposing blond pulled her legs wide apart gaining an "ahh!" from the surprised Huuyga. Ino then positioned herself as best as she figured and started to grind her pussy against Hinata's. Ino was shocked at how good this felt, their moans mixed with on another as Hinata moved in rhyme with Ino. Their clits brushing against each other in a hot slippery mess.

"Hi-Hinata.. ahh~… does this feel…mmhhmm~ good for you too?" Ino said in between pants and moans. Hinata's mind was a blur for the most part but she managed to reply, "AHH! YES! Ino, more, more!"

Ino grabbed on to Hinata's tits and began to play with them, this double Hinata's pleasure. She pushed her pussy into Ino harder and Ino's moans nearly turned in to screams of ecstasy. They were both slopping wet and quickly approaching their climax.

"Ino! I th-think, I'm c-c-cumming!"

"Ahh~ me too! Hinata-AH!"

In one electrifying moment they came, and rode out the waves together. After a few short seconds Ino laid on top of Hinata, both horse and panting. Hinata did her best to sit up and whispered something in her lover's ear. Ino was surprised by the request but nodded her head in agreement saying, "My Hinata, you're becoming quiet the kinky little girl aren't you?" she smirked as Hinata blushed; she then crawled over into position. She put herself above Hinata in a 69.

Ino could smell the mix of her juices along with Hinata's. She began to lick, slowly at first then began to pick up the pace. Hinata tried to keep her voice down and started to play with Ino's clit.

"My, my, Hinata babe, here I am trying to clean you up, but you just won't stop getting wet, I really have made you a dirty girl, haven't I?" Ino teased as she prodded her entrance with her middle and ring finger.

"Ahh~ Ino! I'm s-sorry, I-I just can't help it! I l-love it when you touch my bodyy~, AHH!"

There it was again, those beautiful words that come from her one and only love, that make Ino's heart thunder.

"HInata, I'm the same way, I can't get enough of the way you touch me." Hinata noticed that Ino was starting to exude more cum and was starting to push into Hinata's tongue. The heiress was also finding it hard to keep her hips from bucking up. Ino's licking and fingering was slowly driving Hinata crazy. All the while Ino was about to lose it herself from Hinata toying with her clit.

"Yeah, j-just like that Hin-ahhh!" just then Hinata shoved her tongue deep into Ino's cunt. Ino came and gushed out into Hinata's mouth.

While still in mid-orgasm, she curled her fingers and hit Hinata's g-spot, making Hinata cum too. After catching their breath they cleaned off each others pussy and shared another kiss.

"Huh, so that's what I taste like… I prefer the way you taste Hina-hime~" Ino remarked after they broke the kiss

"I-I-I-I-Ino, t-t-that's kinda embarrassing." Hinata stuttered out. Ino just chuckled and pulled her in for an embrace.

"It's the truth, I love you." Ino said in a soft voice. Hinata looked into her sky blue eyes and replied, "I love you too, more then I ever thought possible" as they laid in bed together starting to diff off to sleep once more, they were as hap-

"OH NO!" Hinata blurted out while quickly sitting up.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Ino said in a frightened panic.

"We completely forgot to study for tomorrow's math exam! If I don't do well, I'll have to repeat the course again next year!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that… oh wait, damn you're right!"

They got dressed and looked at the clock that already read 10 o'clock. They were starting to read through notes and busied themselves with actual studying.

THE END (for real)


End file.
